La Familia es lo más importante
by diegocristo705
Summary: Integra y Alucard, tienen un hijo. Pero son separados de él. 14 años después. Una misteriosa organización llamada: La Mascarada. Se convierten en los aliados de la organización Hellsing. Y su líder, es un joven de 14 años, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos. Que responde al nombre de Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing. ¿Sera realmente este, el hijo de Integra y Alucard?
1. Chapter 1

Integra Hellsing, siempre se había hecho ver, como una mujer de carácter fuerte, que podía soportar todo. Pero ella no era así de fría, había ocasiones en las cuales lloraba sola. Cuando nadie más podía escucharla. En esta fecha, era cuando más solía llorar: 14 de Febrero. Pues, era la fecha de cumpleaños de su hijo. Al cual perdió cuando nació.

Pues los idiotas de la masa redonda, se lo habían quitado. Esto genero una serie de discusiones, entre los miembros de la mesa redonda, que amenazaba con destruir la orden de los caballeros.

Cuando Integra dijo que estaba embarazada, y que era un hijo de Alucard. Solo 3 personas aprobaron el hecho de que ella criara al niño: La Reina, Sir Islads y Penwood. Los 8 restantes, dijeron que debían de matarlo, pues pensaban que el niño era un Dhampiro.

Integra tuvo a su hijo: Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing. Pero se vio obligada a entregar a su hijo, lo entrego a la descendiente directa de Arthur Holmwood; Christina Holmwood.

El niño, fue criado por los descendientes de Lord Godalming; y cuando el cumplió 15 años, le contaron que en realidad era hijo de Integra y no de Christina.

Christopher, deseaba reunirse con su madre, pero sabía que no podía hacer algo así. Sabía que no podía, simplemente ir, tocar a las puertas de la mansión Hellsing y decir: «Hola Sir Integra; mi nombre es Christopher; soy vuestro hijo perdido»

Así, que Christopher decidió, tomar las riendas de la organización cazadora de demonios, de la familia Holmwood y la renombro como: La Mascarada.

Alucard, fue enviado por Integra al sur de Inglaterra apoyado por un grupo de Soldados humanos. Al llegar, encontraron a un misterioso grupo de cazadores de vampiros, armados con armas increíbles. Al fondo, vio a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojos. Era su hijo Christopher.

— ¡Alto el fuego! —Ordeno Christopher—Ya terminamos por aquí, todos vuelvan a la mansión, yo los alcanzare en poco tiempo—ordeno Christopher a sus tropas, todos los soldados dieron media vuelta y salieron de ese lugar.

—Christopher, hijo. Así que, efectivamente te volviste el líder de la organización de Holmwood. La Mascarada—dijo Alucard.

—Me alegra verte por fin, Papá. Hazme un favor —el joven saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una invitación. —En 2 días, celebraremos una cena, en la Mansión Holmwood. Me gustaría que Mamá y tu estuvieran allí, si pueden—dijo el joven. Alucard, vio cómo su hijo desapareció en una nube de humo mientras se despedía de él. Las tropas y Alucard volvieron a la mansión para decirle a Integra lo ocurrido.

—Es Christopher. Él está al mando de La Mascarada, y desea que asistamos a una cena, hoy en la noche en la mansión Godalming—dijo Alucard a Integra.

—Hay algo que te inquieta ¿Verdad, Alucard? —pregunto Integra.

—Usan balas, fuera de este mundo. Literalmente, claro—dijo Alucard. —Es como si sus balas, estuvieran impregnadas con magia o con alguna energía mística; o algo por ese estilo. —Alucard dejo a su esposa sola.

Integra pensó, en su hijo. Pensó en los 14 años, que no pudo estar con su hijo. En todo lo que pudieron haber compartido juntos, los 3, como una verdadera familia.

—Christopher… mi niño, espero que no sea demasiado tarde… perdóname, por favor.


	2. Familia

**Nota: Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo DiegoCristo705. Lamento haberme demorado tanto. **

**Discreamer: Los Personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing y Christina Holmwood**

Alucard e Integra aceptaron ir a la cena de esa misma noche. Integra estaba emociona por poder ver a su niño. Aunque Alucard, dejo en claro que no era un niño.

—_Es un General de Puño de Hierro. Es un gran líder, y se preocupa por el bienestar de sus soldados—_Había dicho Alucard, orgulloso de su hijo.

—Drake…—dijo ella, como pérdida, mientras tocaba un amuleto que tenía en su cuello, el mismo amuleto que tenían Alucard y Christopher—Espero que puedas perdonarnos—Integra oprimió un botón del amuleto y este se abrió, había una fotografía en la cual, estaba Alucard a la derecha, y con una mano en el hombro de Integra, ella cargaba a Christopher cuando apenas era un bebe. Integra comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas, y con ira declaro —Juro, que esos desgracias me las van a…—La puerta se abrió. Era Victoria que traía una taza de té para Integra, Walter estaba en otro lado. Al ver a Sir Integra derramar lágrimas, ella se preocupó mucho por Integra.

—Sir Integra… ¿Está usted bien? —Pregunto Victoria mientras dejaba la taza de té en el tocador.

—Si estoy bien—dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas, Victoria la vio sumamente triste—Es solo que… ¡Estoy tan feliz! —grito Integra Eufórica, mientras abrazaba a Victoria, la vampiresa no sabía qué hacer, nunca había recibido un abrazo de su Master. Y había pasado de estar triste a feliz. —Por fin. Por fin volveré a ver a mi niño. —Integra se bebió la taza de té de un sorbo, cerro el amuleto, se volvió a pintar los labios y salió al automóvil, que los llevaría a la mansión Holmwood. —Alucard ¿Todo está bien? —Pregunto a su marido. Alucard se sorprendió de verla sonriente.

Integra tenía un vestido escotado azul, y Alucard un traje negro con corbata y sin lentes.

Ambos subieron al Automóvil, al llegar, Christina recibía a los invitados.

—Integra, Alucard. Gracias por venir a la cena—dijo Christina, haciéndolos pasar.

—No tenemos forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Drake. —dijo Integra.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más invitados. Integra se sorprendió, de que los únicos miembros de la mesa redonda que aparecieron eran: Sir Penwood, Sir Islands y su majestad. Esto significaba que los desgraciados, que la separaron de su niño, no vendrían.

Un hombre ya mayor, que parecía ser el Mayordomo dijo

—Lord Christopher, desea agradecerles a todos por haber venido. —En eso, apareció Christopher: cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, ojos rojos que observaban a los invitados con gran calma y un gran físico para un Dhampiro de 14 años.

—Deseo agradecerles a todos por haber aceptado venir, por favor, disfruten de la cena. Luego nos dirigiremos a la sala de juntas, donde podremos conversar y disfrutar del resto de esta agradable noche, que se cierne sobre nosotros y sobre nuestra amada Inglaterra—dijo Christopher.

La cena transcurrió normal: Era un Pollo con champiñones, sopa de espinaca y un Vino esquicito. Integra no le quito los ojos de encima a Christopher ni por un segundo. La cena termino, la mayoría comió postre. Y luego pasaron a la sala de juntas. Allí, hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, más que nada de cosas de farándula, de TV y como no, de los problemas políticos.

—Christopher. ¿Qué se siente ser el líder una organización como La Mascarada? —Pregunto Sir Penwood

—Es muy fácil hacer el trabajo, lo complicado es limpiar las pruebas y encubrirlas como algo más. —dijo Christopher con toda la naturalidad, de un líder.

— ¿Estás diciendo, que siempre vas con tus soldados, y lo haces con tus propias manos? —Le pregunto Alucard. Christopher asintió. Alucard volteo a ver a su esposa, Integra no necesitaba usar su Telepatía, pues sabía lo que pensaba su marido.

—A lo mejor, a mí también me serviría salir de mi escritorio e incorporarme a las filas de mis soldados—dijo Integra a su hijo Christopher.

—Posiblemente, Mamá. Pero ten en cuenta de que tarde o temprano, yo seré el líder de Hellsing, planeo fusionar ambas organizaciones. —dijo Christopher.

— ¡¿Qué planeas hacer que?! —Preguntaron: Integra, Alucard, Sir Penwood, Sir Islands, Christina y la Reina.

—En menos de 2 años, mi mamá, se verá forzada a retirarse. Por lo cual, yo tomare las riendas tanto de Hellsing, como de La Mascarada—dijo Christopher.

Un viento frio se hiso presente, todos sabían que él era el heredero directo de Hellsing y por lo tanto tenía sus derechos.

El día en que Christopher tomara su puesto como Sir Hellsing. Los otros miembros de la mesa redonda se revelarían. Alucard haría pagar por todo lo que le hicieron a su hijo.

En muchos siglos que Alucard tenía de vida, nunca deseo tanto jalar del gatillo de sus armas, como en ese instante.


	3. A su servicio, Sir Hellsing

**Nota: Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo DiegoCristo705. Lamento haberme demorado tanto. **

**Discreamer: Los Personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing y Christina Holmwood**

Christopher, no podía dormir. Su instinto, algo le decía al joven Dhampiro, que algo no estaba bien. Y que era algo referente a su madre. Así que se vistió y sin alertar a Nadie, tomo su motocicleta y salió hacia la mansión Hellsing.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hellsing. Integra se encontraba llenando informes. En eso, escucho una voz en su cabeza, era la voz de Christopher, la voz de su niño.

—_Mamá. Por favor. No me abandones. No deseo estar separado de ti nunca. No llores. Siempre estaré allí, para ti._ —dijo la voz de Christopher. Pero ella sabía que no era telepatía, la telepatía, se escuchaba más. Esta era una voz creada por su propia mente. Era una voz, que noche tras noche escuchaba. Que escuchaba desde hace 15 años. Siempre en la misma fecha: 14 de Febrero.

— _¿Cómo es que fui tan estúpida?_ —Se preguntó a sí misma.

—_**Nunca lo has sido Integra. Siempre has sido una mujer inquebrantable y una gran líder**_—le dijo Alucard Telepáticamente. Ella ya tenía suficiente. Tomo el abrecartas y dejando la mente en blanco, para no alertar a Alucard.

— ¿Ocurre algo Sir Hellsing? —Preguntaron los guardias nocturnos, al ver llegar a Christopher a esas horas a la mansión.

—No puedo explicarles, pero es urgente el que me dejen entrar a la mansión—dijo Christopher. Los guardias le abrieron. Él entro, recorrió los pasillos y llego a la oficina.

Demasiado tarde, su madre se había cortado las venas. Cuando Alucard y Victoria olieron la sangre, fueron de inmediato a la oficina de Integra. Ambos se asombraron al ver a Christopher allí.

—Los espero en el Hospital Saint Germain—dijo Christopher mientras desaparecía con su madre en brazos.

Todos llegaron al hospital y encontraron a Integra batallando entre la vida y la muerte. Christopher estaba derramando lágrimas de sangre. El rubio parecía haber quebrado su voluntad hace algunas horas.

—Mamá saldrá de esta, Drake. Tenlo por seguro—dijo Alucard, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hijo. El Dhampiro no le prestó atención, abrió el amuleto de su cuello. Y miro la frase que estaba grabada al lado de la foto.

— _¿Cuántas veces, con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de acciones piadosas, intentamos engañar al diablo mismo?_ —Pronuncio mentalmente el chico.

En eso, el doctor apareció y les dijo que Integra ahora se encontraba fuera de peligro.

A las 2:33PM. Integra despertó en su cama, estaba en la mansión Hellsing. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero esperaría para hacérselas a Alucard. Ahora, tenía una única orden para Alucard, una orden que había estado rondándole en la cabeza cuando pudo recuperar la conciencia. "Busca y Destruye"

En eso, la puerta se abrió. Era Christopher, quien entraba con una bandeja con el Almuerzo.

—Aun estas muy débil—dijo Christopher mientras ponía la bandeja en una mesita. Y ayudaba a su madre a incorporarse. La mujer Almorzó.

—Por favor llama a tu padre, Christopher— ordeno su madre. El vampiro apareció segundos después. —Quiero a esos desgraciados, muertos Alucard. —El vampiro asintió y desapareció.

2 días después, varios de los miembros de la mesa redonda aparecieron muertos. Los miembros habían sido los mismos que se habían negado en un comienzo, al nacimiento del joven Dhampiro. Ahora, ellos habían sido reemplazados por sus sucesores.

La Mesa Redonda, se unió con El Consejo.

La Mesa Redonda responde a Hellsing y a la Reina.

El Consejo responde únicamente a La Mascarada.

Los miembros muertos, fueron reemplazados por algunos de los miembros del Consejo y todos eran descendientes de antiguos conocidos de la familia Hellsing (Harker, Holmwood, Seward y Morris)

Alucard sabía que Michael Morris, era solo un Alias y que, ese hombre, que se hacía llamar así. No era otro que el mismísimo Quincey P. Morris. A quien él había salvado, cuando Van Hellsing lo puso al servicio de su familia. Morris volteo a mirar a Alucard

—_**Algo no va bien con el sucesor de Seward, Lord Drácula**_—dijo Morris telepáticamente

Alucard olio algo, que le pareció extraño. Todos los humanos poseen un olor peculiar. Y el olor de Jack Seward III era igual al de su antepasado. Eso era imposible a no ser que…

—_**Imposible... Morris, espera afuera a que salga Seward. Es posible que tú y yo, no seamos los únicos que seguimos vivos luego de 1897—**_dijo Alucard.

Alucard recobro la compostura, cuando Integra comenzó a llamarlo

—Alucard ¿Todo va bien? —Pregunto Integra a su marido. Alucard le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Integra no tenía idea. Pero era muy posible, que antiguos conocidos de su marido, siguieran vagando por este mundo.


	4. Nova Vita

**Nota: Hola. Lamento haberme demorado tanto. **

**Discreamer: Los Personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing y Christina Holmwood**

Cuando todos salieron, Alucard decidió comprobar si era realmente Jack Seward, o si era la vejez que ya lo comenzaba a volver loco.

Así que rompió un par de sellos, hasta vestir con una camisa blanca, saco y pantalón de color gris, un sombrero de copa. Su rostro fue adornado por un bigote y una barba. Se transformó en niebla y apareció ante Jack Seward III.

— ¿¡Estas vivo!? —exclamo Seward, completamente sorprendido. Alucard sonrió.

—Jack, acabas de delatarte—le hiso saber Alucard. Jack abrió sus ojos, sabía que era verdad. —No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por La Mascarada, por El Consejo y por los otros vampiros que siguen rondando Inglaterra. Yo estoy bajo las órdenes de la familia del Profesor Abraham Van Hellsing.

—Supongo que deseas saber. ¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos después de tanto tiempo, verdad Conde Drácula? —pregunto Harker, acercándose. Por la espalda del conde, pero sin intenciones de atacarlo.

—Bueno Jonathan, para ti, tengo 2 teorías—dice Alucard.

—Adelante, dime cuáles son tus 2 teorías—dijo Jonathan.

—1° Mina te transformo, algo que es muy posible. 2° Abandonaste a Mina, por ser una Vampiresa. Te uniste a Jack, para cazar otros vampiros. En una de vuestras expediciones fuiste mordido—dijo Alucard.

—Conde, usted tiene mi admiración y mi respeto—dijo Jonathan.

—No fue Mina—dijo Alucard—Tú la asesinaste, cuando te diste cuenta de que tu hijo Quincey, era en realidad mi hijo. Luego, te uniste a Jack y allí fue que Quincey te mordió y él, de seguro desapareció.

—Así es Conde, 2° Opción. Él nos mordió a todos nosotros y por obra del destino, terminamos siendo nosotros, los consejeros de su hijo Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing—dijo Jonathan—Conde, no le guardo ira a usted. Ahora, usted tiene todo mi respeto—dijo acercando una mano a Alucard, el vampiro le dio la mano para estrecharla.

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, aquí mismo en la mansión Hellsing—aseguro Alucard. Ellos se despidieron cordialmente de Alucard. El vampiro entro a su casa, Integra le dijo a Alucard que dormiría ya era hora de dormir. —Ya casi amanece. —cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer. Alucard escucho a alguien enfadado hablando solo, enseguida pensó que era Integra, asique fue a verla.

—Cariño—dijo Integra mirando a Drake que se veía fastidiado por el papeleo—Si no te calmas, te saldrán arrugas. Anda, te ayudo con todo esto.

—Hola Sir. Hellsing—dijo Alucard feliz, de ver a Integra y Drake trabajando juntos.

—Hola Papá—dijo Drake con mala cara—Este reporte de Richards no tiene sentido.

—Cálmate. Christopher, estas acumulando mucho estrés— le dijo su madre. El joven presiono un botón que le permitía hablar con Walter.

—Walter, no quisiera molestarte, pero hace poco te pedí un Té de Manzanilla. —dijo Drake—Por favor, este caso hará que me salgan canas verdes en mi cabello rubio. —Alucard e Integra se ríen un poco de su hijo.

— ¿Qué hiso Richards? —Pregunta Alucard.

—El Reporte dice: "Las tropas 41 y 87, fueron enviadas a las afueras de Londres, por un ataque de vampiros. Al llegar, los vampiros ya habían asesinado a 5 jóvenes. Al matar a su compañero. La vampiresa volteo a mirarnos, y se transformó en un lobo humanoide, el cual dejo de baja a 3 sondados de la tropa 87. La vampiresa escapo a pesar de que las nuevas balas la dejaron casi en un Shock por la pérdida de sangre" —Drake bajo el reporte. —Es imposible que se una vampiresa se transforme en un "lobo humanoide"

—Allí estamos hablando de un Licántropo, Christopher. —dijo su padre.

—Richards asegura, que bebían la sangre de los 5 chicos ¿Una nueva especie quizás? —dijo Integra.

—Pensaba más, en la manipulación genética. Como Millenium— dice Christopher. —Ya vengo, voy por mi Té. —El joven rubio se veían molesto, algunos soldados se encontraron con él y le abrieron paso. —Bernadotte—El mercenario se di la vuelta y saludo.

—Sir Hellsing ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Pregunto el mercenario que aun parcia tener 27 años.

—La próxima vez que haya un caso a las afueras de Londres, quiero que vayas con la tía Victoria ¿Entendido? —Pregunto Christopher.

—Entendido Sir Hellsing—dijeron todos los soldados.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Walter? —Pregunto.

—Se veía muy cansado, creo que fue a su habitación. —Dijo Bernadotte. — ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted Sir Hellsing?

—Sí. Prepárame un Té y déjalo en mi habitación, por favor, Bernadotte. —Dijo Drake mientras caminaba a su habitación, halando sus rubios cabellos— Esto es de vida o muerte. — El joven Dhampiro se lanzó a su cama, no tenía sentido lo que había puesto Richards en su reporte. Se puso su "Pijama": Una camiseta blanca y unos Shorts. Al poco tiempo entro Bernadotte y dejo el té en la mesita de noche, lo tapo con el plato. Sabía que solo era una pequeña siesta, para no morirse del estrés.

—_Buenas noches, Sir Hellsing_—dijo y salió de la habitación.

Christopher se levantó poco tiempo después. Habría dormido máximo una hora. En sueños le llego la respuesta. Su madre tenía razón, había sido Manipulación Genética. Se bebió su té. Y salió listo para comenzar un nuevo día como líder de Hellsing.

Espera ¿Un nuevo día?

—Dormí toda la noche, rayos—dijo fastidiado Christopher.

El rubio se bañó, se vistió: una camisa negra, un saco negro y un pantalón también negro. Desayuno y dirigió a su oficina. Al llegar su padre estaba ante su madre, que estaba sentada en su silla. El joven no dijo nada, solo la miro a los ojos y ella se puso de pie torpemente.

—Buenos días, Sir Hellsing—dijeron ambos.

—Un ataque en el sur. Ya enviamos tropas—dijo Alucard mostrándole las fotos del ataque. Por las cámaras, comprobó que las tropas ya habían salido. —Pero, tu madre no me dejo ir. Yo sé quiénes son los vampiros que están atacando. —dijo poniendo una foto ante su hijo. —Su nombre es Lestat de Lioncourt. Pero, también es seguido por otro vampiro: Su nombre es…

— ¡Víctor Corvinus! —dijo Christopher, apretando sus dientes—Rompe ahora mismo, el Sello 0. Quiero a Víctor muerto ¡MUERTO! —ordeno Christopher fuera de sí.

—Como ordene… Sir Hellsing—dijo Alucard mientras salía hacia el sur.

Madre e hijo se quedaron en la oficina. En eso apareció Walter.

— ¡Sir Integra, los sellos de Alucard se rompieron! —dijo Walter asustado. Pero una única mirada atemorizante de Christopher fue suficiente. — ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Christopher le hiso llegar las fotografías de los 2 vampiros. —Ho no… no pueden ser ellos 2—dijo Walter completamente asustado.

—Fue por eso. Víctor y Lestat han único fuerzas por algún motivo, envié a las tropas de Hellsing y algunos escuadrones de La Mascarada—dijo Integra.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué razón se habrán Aliado? —Se preguntó Christopher asustado—Walter tráeme…

— ¿Un Té? —Pregunto. Christopher lo miro y asintió.

—Lestat, Víctor y de seguro sus lacayos… ¿Pero por qué razón…?—Christopher no termina la pregunta, y su rostro se crispa — ¡Mamá, llama a las tropas, tenemos que evitar que lleguen a las catacumbas del Palacio! —Antes de que Integra pueda realizar la llamada, Drake la realiza—Aquí Christopher, a todas las unidades, no permitan que los vampiros lleguen a las catacumbas bajo en palacio, si lo logra, estaremos perdidos. —Christopher cuelga el teléfono. En eso llega Walter con las tazas de té. —Walter, necesito que busques entre las pertenencia de mi padre, debe de haber una pócima azul. Combínala con alguna bebida. Esa pócima te hará joven. Te necesito en el campo de batalla. —Walter sale a cumplir la orden de su amo. —_Si Víctor llega a las catacumbas y despierta a mi tío Mircea. Entonces podemos decirle "Adiós" a Inglaterra. Y de seguro, a toda Europa._


	5. Pactos de Vampiros

**Discreamer: Ni los Personajes de Hellsing, ni los personajes de Inframundo (Saga) me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing y Christina Holmwood.**

**Diego: Pero, es Obvio que los personajes de Hellsing no…**

**Laura: ¡Diego, no vayas a empezar, ya todo el mundo sabe que solo nos pertenecen Christopher y Christina!**

Walter había llegado al campo de batalla y vio a todos los soldados eliminando a los lacayos de Víctor. Así, que él procedió a entrar al palacio y siguió a Alucard, quien a su vez perseguía a Víctor y a Lestat.

Alucard saco sus pistolas e hirió a Lestat, quien cayó al suelo, sin poder ponerse de pie. En eso apareció Walter, seguido de más soldados.

—Capturen a Lestat—ordeno Richards. Un par de soldados, le rociaron las heridas de los pies con agua bendita, produciéndole al vampiro un ardor y una tortura indescriptible. Richards saco un comunicador. —Aquí Richards, tenemos a Lestat. Un par de soldados lo llevaran a la Mansión Hellsing para iniciar el proceso de tortura. El Sr. Alucard prosigue la persecución de Víctor, cambio.

—Aquí Integra Hellsing. Traigan a Lestat y eviten sea cual sea el plan de Víctor. Cambio—dijo Integra.

—Ustedes—dijo Richards señalando a 5 soldados—Ayuden al Sr. Alucard. Y ustedes 4. Lleven a Lestat a la mansión.

— ¡Detente, Víctor! —grito Alucard. Alucard, hace poco había roto sus sellos y ahora vestía con un traje de cuero. Víctor estuvo a punto de tocar un ataúd, que recordaba a los ataúdes usados por los Templarios, dentro de ese ataúd, se encontraba Mircea II Drácula. Hermano de Vlad III Drácula (Alucard) —Sea cual sea tu plan para con mi hermano… él no te escuchara. Es por eso, que Van Hellsing, lo encerró aquí. Debajo del Palacio. Mira el techo— Víctor miro el techo que cubría el sepulcro de Mircea. En el techo, muy bien ocultas, había miles de lanzas, que amenazaban con matar al que se acercara para abrir el ataúd. También, en las paredes, había miles de trampas ingeniosas de plata, para matar a Mircea por si este despertaba. —Abrir ese ataúd—dijo señalando el ultimo descanso de su hermano, con el cual se sintió más identificado— Sería el suicidio para cualquiera. Aunque sea un Vampiro. Ni siquiera tú, Víctor, podrás salir de aquí vivo, al momento en que las trampas se activen.

—_**Mátalo de una vez—**_dijo la voz de Mircea, que fácilmente Alucard, podría retribuir a un juego de su propia mente. Víctor se transformó y ataco a Alucard; Alucard se hiso a un lado y el puño de Víctor atravesó un ventanal, que activo las trampas en cadena. Alucard se transformó en el sabueso de Baskerville y salió de allí antes de que las trampas se activaran e hicieran ceniza al Nosferatu.

—Hora de irnos—dijo Alucard a los soldados que estaban rondando por allí. Algunos volvieron a la mansión Hellsing, otros a la mansión Holmwood.

—Nuestras bajas fueron menos—dijo Integra feliz de ver que una gran mayoría de los soldados volvían vivos. A lo lejos, vio a varios soldados transportando a Lestat, hacia un mausoleo. — ¿Por qué trajeron a un prisionero?

—Sir Hellsing, nos ordenó interrogar a Lestat, para saber los planes de Víctor. —Dijo Richards—Al parecer. Ese es el Modus Operandi de La Mascarada.

Sumergieron la cabeza de Lestat en agua bendita, por casi 5 horas. Integra fue a ver al tan famoso vampiro y encontró una parte de su rostro quemado y aun sin regenerar, también tenía cadenas de plata que se hundían en la tierra para impedir que él pudiera escapar y tenía una infusión intravenosa que le iba desangrando poco a poco.

—Buenas noches, Lestat. Mi nombre es Integra Drácula Hellsing—le saludo Integra. El vampiro hiso un saludo de la Realeza.

—Lady Integra. Se rumoraba por las Comarcas (Bases de Vampiros) que Víctor, planea retomar su poder, pactando con las Comarcas de Londres. Además, de que está experimentando con sus propios lacayos. Usando sangre de Licántropos. Creo que el único modo de detenerle, es con esas nuevas balas de la organización de su hijo Drake. Además, de Mircea II Drácula. Fue por eso que decidí aliarme con Víctor Corvinus. Para ver su plan y destruirlo desde dentro. Aun así, las trampas puestas por su tátara abuelo en la tumba de Lord Mircea. Fueron fantásticas para hacerle huir. —dijo Lestat. Integra salió de allí, cuando llego a la mansión se encontró con una reunión de La Mesa Redonda y El Consejo.

—Buenas noches, Sir Integra—Saludo Sir Penwood.

—Buenas noches Mamá. Por favor, toma asiento. Estábamos hablando sobre el plan de Víctor—dijo Drake. Integra se sentó al lado de su hijo.

—El plan de Víctor era simple: Víctor pensaba usar a Mircea II Drácula, para hacer que las Comarcas de Londres le temieran y le obedecieran ciegamente. Planeaba un ataque a toda Inglaterra. Lestat dejo en claro que la manipulación genética de Vampiros para convertirlos en Licántropos, fue parte del plan de Víctor. —dijo Integra.

—Pero Víctor es un hibrido. Y entre las Comarcas, a pesar de saber que él es muy poderoso. Jamás le obedecerían. Ahora para todos los vampiros, él es un fenómeno—dijo Alucard, que había aparecido de la nada. —Por eso mismo necesitaba de Mircea, para que él le obedeciera y de ese mismo modo, lo harían las Comarcas.

—Él está infectando Vampiros con la Licantropía, para hacer que le obedezcan cuando ya todos sean híbridos. No tendrán a nadie más que seguir. Excepto a Víctor—dijo la Reina.

—En ese caso…—dijo Christopher mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello— Tendré que hacer uso de nuestra arma más mortífera en La Mascarada.

— ¿Podemos saber de qué hablas? —Pregunto Integra. Christopher desapareció y reapareció poco después con un libro. Integra comenzó a hojearlo, mientras que Christopher hablaba.

—La historia de La Mascarada, comienza en Tiempos Antiguos. Roma no cayó ante los bárbaros sino ante los vampiros. Aunque las llamas consumieron el imperio algunos soldados y sacerdotes prometieron buscar, estudiar y matar a los señores oscuros que destruyeron a Roma, así nació La Mascarada. En la antigua Mascarada ellos tomaron por símbolo una cruz que era la religión de su imperio caído y un cráneo de vampiro, símbolo de su objetivo; Durante la Edad oscura los agentes de La Mascarada operaron desde monasterios fortificados utilizando avanzadas tácticas militares, blindaje, armas y magia alrededor del mundo en preparación para la época de guerra. La tecnología de La Mascarada se ha fusionado con la magia; En el Salvaje Oeste, es el primer lugar donde La Mascarada usa vehículos y tecnología mucho más avanzada a la de la época. Y creyeron que habían ganado terreno en la guerra, pero se presentaron una serie de eventos desafortunados que solamente dejarían resultados desastrosos; Veteranos de la 1° guerra mundial hablan sobre enemigos que usaban balas que todavía no se usaban. Los comandos de La Mascarada se desplegaron en contra de la reaparición de vampiros en la gran guerra. Después de la guerra, los científicos americanos y Europeos comenzaron a experimentar con soldados no muertos con desastrosos resultados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. —dijo Christopher, mientras su madre leía la información.

—Así que… La Mascarada ha existido desde siempre. —dijo Sir Penwood, mientras leía la información.

—Las balas que usamos en la misión, donde me encontré con mi Papá, son balas un poco… sosas. No me gusta que mis soldados anden armados con nuevas armas. Puesto que me parece que no podrán usarlas efectivamente. —dijo Christopher.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué te refieres, Christopher? —Pregunto Walter.

—No tenemos armas, que aguaten la patada de las nuevas balas. Tenía pensado entregar Revólveres para ver si con eso, podríamos usar estas nuevas balas. Una pistola, con semejante calibre, provocaría que la pistola se destrozara al disparar. —Dijo Christopher—Por eso mismo, en contra de todo lo que Christina me ha enseñado, y en contra de mi sangre Hellsing, pero haciendo caso a mi sangre como Drácula. Realice un pacto con el vampiro Andreas Tanis. —dijo Christopher. —Para que él me proporcionara armas para estas balas. Los cargamentos deberían de llegar la semana que viene. La Mascarada me avisara y nosotros estaremos un paso más cerca de terminar esta guerra con los vampiros.


	6. Secuestro

**Ni los personajes de Hellsing, Inframundo o Crónicas Vampíricas. Nos pertenecen. Los únicos 2 personajes que nos pertenecen son: Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing y Christina Holmwood **

Christopher subió a la azotea de la mansión Hellsing. Desde hace unas 2 semanas. Que no se habían presentado ataques de vampiros en Londres.

El personal de Hellsing y de La Mascarada tenía tanto tiempo libre, que no sabían qué hacer con él.

Por su parte, Integra agradecía la desaparición de los vampiros, aunque fuera por un corto lapso de tiempo, así podía pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

Desde la azotea, Christopher se quedó dormido. Y tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

—Despierta, Christopher—le dijo una voz. El rubio abrió sus ojos y los abrió aún más: Frente a él, se encontraba un joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules. Era él mismo. Pero con los genes a la inversa. Christopher salto hacia atrás. —No te asustes, joven Dhampiro. —le dijo el otro joven. Él tenía razón, ese era él mismo, a la inversa. Pero seguía siendo él: cabello azabache, ojos azules y vestía con el mismo conjunto gótico.

—Hola Drake. —Le saludo Christopher— Déjame adivinar: estoy teniendo un sueño.

—Ciertamente, Christopher. Solo estas aquí, porque deseo contarte que se están acercando unos enemigos. A pesar de ser humanos, son fuertes. No te confíes Christopher. Estos tipos, armaron un desastre en Londres hace algunos años, con la ayuda de unos Nazis. Pero no fue nada que nuestros padres no pudieran… —Se escuchó la puerta que comunicaba con la Azotea.

—Christopher… hijo—le llamaba Integra. El joven rubio, volteo a mirar a su madre, que lo estaba llamando— ¿Has pasado aquí toda la mañana? —Una sonrisa, fue la respuesta del joven. —Bueno, ya está la cena. Baja por favor.

—Sí, Mamá—dijo Christopher mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba, para despertarse. Ambos bajaron las escaleras para llegar al comedor, cuando iban bajando. El joven se miró en un espejo de plata pulida. Su cabello era un desastre y tenía un par de grandes ojeras. Se volvió a desperezar y se arregló, lo mejor que pudo. —_Según las evidencias, ante mí. Creo que me quede dormido allí hasta el amanecer._ _—_Todos cenaron y durante, la cena, Alucard realizo una pregunta

— ¿Dónde estabas, hijo?

—Creo que en la noche, subí a la azotea por algo. Comenzaba amanecer, el sueño me venció. —Se interrumpió para beber— Y termine dormido en la silla de la azotea. Eso también explica la mala postura y él porque…—Se volvió a interrumpir y trono su cuello—… todo el cuerpo me duele. —Mientras la cena transcurría con normalidad. Todos los soldados sentados en la mesa, junto a la familia Hellsing: Alucard, Integra, Christopher, Victoria, Bernadotte y Walter. En eso, todos caen desmayados.

Cuando Alucard e Integra abren los ojos. Encuentran que Christopher no estaba en la mesa. El celular de Integra suena en ese instante. Es un mensaje de Texto.

**Sir Hellsing no esperábamos que fuera tan fácil entrar en su casa. Somos Iscariote XIII y queremos que usted. Nos entregue todo lo referente al "Salón de los 12 Generales". Tiene 3 horas. Desde las 7:00 PM. Si desea volver a ver a su hijo. Lleve la información. Sobre el "Salón", a la "Abadía de Westminster"**

Todos despertaron.

—Sir Integra—Le llamo Walter— ¿Dónde está Sir Christopher?

—Iscariote acaba de secuestrarlo—dijo Integra. Con voz potente declaro—Quiero que TODOS. Lo busquen. Nadie descansara hasta encontrarlo. No me importa si tenemos que poner a toda Londres de cabeza, no me importa si el anonimato de Hellsing se acaba… ¡ENCUENTREN A MI HIJO!

— ¡Como usted ordene Sir Hellsing! —dijeron todos los soldados.

Drake. Estaba amarrado de pies y manos. Tenía también una bolsa de tela negra que no le permitía ver. Además, estaba semidesnudo y unos cables que permitían una infusión intravenosa, le secaban poco a poco la sangre. Lo estaban matando.

Christina fue avisada y de inmediato envío a todos los soldados para que buscaran y encontraran a Christopher.

Cuando Christopher por fin pudo ver, seguía con esos aparatos que poco a poco lo iban secando.

—Hola Sir Hellsing—dijo una mujer de cabello rubio, con una serie de vendas por todo el rostro. —A lo mejor usted, no sabe quién soy yo ni donde esta ¿Verdad? —Christopher miraba todo aquello que había a su alrededor. Se notaba, como lo iban secando de sangre poco a poco, el joven ya estaba hasta los huesos.

—Estamos en la Abadía de Westminster. Primero fuimos derecho, casi unos 40 km. Luego volteamos a la derecha, en línea recta unos 20 km. Y al final un revelador olor de una panadería, que usa una mezcla especial en sus productos. Estamos en los aposentos de una antigua base de mi Organización. —Dijo Christopher. Esta revelación sorprendió a la mujer ¿Eso era parte de una base de Hellsing? No, no era posible. Si lo que decir el chico era verdad, estarían en problemas—Estamos en el salón principal de las reuniones de La Mascarada. En cuanto a quien es usted, eso es un misterio. Pero, en su mesa usted tiene cartas dirigidas al Papa. En su dedo, se encuentra un anillo de líder máximo de Iscariote XIII. Usted, amiga mía, es la líder de Iscariote XIII. Y permítame el que le diga. Que no muy lejos de nuestra actual posición. Se encuentra una de las más poderosas Comarcas vampíricas. Comandada por el legendario Mircea II Drácula. Ustedes están en problemas, todo Hellsing, La Mascarada y las Comarcas se están moviendo para encontrarme. Ustedes están en Jaque.


	7. Reencuentro y Trauma

**Ni los personajes de Hellsing, Inframundo o Crónicas Vampíricas. Nos pertenecen. Los únicos 2 personajes que nos pertenecen son: Christopher Drake Drácula Hellsing y Christina Holmwood.**

Ya habían pasado casi 3 horas, desde que las tropas de Hellsing y La Mascarada se desplegaron hacia la Abadía de Westminster. Integra no tenía ni una sola novedad, su mente solo podía darle imágenes crudas: Imágenes de Alucard encontrando el cuerpo demacrado de su hijo, sin una gota de sangre. Imágenes de los soldados llegando a la Mansión cabizbajos, entrando y destapando ante ella el frio cadáver que ahora quedaba de su niño, un cadáver: decapitado, estacado, lleno de balas de plata. Que en algún momento había sido su pequeño niño.

—Sir Integra—dijo un Soldado por el comunicador del teléfono. Integra salió de sus pensamientos. A Integra le tembló la mano y un nudo se le hiso en la garganta, mientras oraba a Dios, para que sus pensamientos solo fueran eso. Solo fueran pensamientos y no una cruda realidad. —Sir Integra, estamos llevando a Sir Christopher hacia la mansión. Iscariote intento matarlo desangrándolo, se encuentra en un estado de shock. Tenemos que darle sangre.

Los soldados entraron en la mansión, encontraron una carpa de enfermería. El doctor Stanley, ya estaba preparando todo para realizar una serie de transfusiones.

Dejaron a Christopher en la camilla. Y el doctor Stanley prosiguió a ponerle la 1° Transfusión. Integra deseaba ver a su hijo. Pero los soldados no se lo permitían. Integra amenazo a los soldados con despedirlos. Ellos le dijeron, que solo deseaban cuidar de Drake y que ella podría despedirlos después.

4 horas, 4 horas de transfusiones, 4 horas donde la no-vida del rubio corría peligro, 4 horas donde Integra se encontraba al borde de los nervios, 4 horas donde Alucard e Integra solo podían rezar para que Christopher saliera vivo.

—Sir Integra—dijo el Dr. Stanley apareciendo. El Doctor conocía muy bien a Integra y jamás se imaginó, ver a Integra en un mar de llanto. —Christopher se encuentra mejor. Pero—dijo el Dr. Stanley. A Integra estaba que se le salía el corazón—Es posible que durante algunos meses sufra de Estrés Post Traumático. Necesito hablar con ustedes, para explicarles lo que pasara con Christopher en los próximos meses.

—Por favor—dijo Integra con un hilo de voz—Permítanme verlo, por favor.

—Integra—dijo Alucard. Se le veía tan preocupado por su hijo como lo estaba Integra, pero podía decirse que Integra se llevaba la peor parte—Necesitamos saber más sobre los posibles Traumas de Drake. —Los 3 fueron a la oficina de Integra y el Dr. Stanley comenzó a hablar. — **1**. La persona ha estado expuesta a un acontecimiento traumático en el que se ha presentado lo siguiente:

* La persona ha experimentado, presenciado o le han explicado uno o más acontecimientos caracterizados por muertes o amenazas para su integridad física o la de los demás

* La persona ha respondido con temor, desesperanza u horror intensos. En los niños estas respuestas pueden expresarse mediante comportamientos desestructurados o agitados

2. El acontecimiento traumático es re experimentado persistentemente a través de una o más de las siguientes formas:

*Recuerdos del acontecimiento recurrentes e intrusos que provocan malestar y en los que se incluyen imágenes, pensamientos o percepciones. En los niños pequeños esto puede expresarse en juegos repetitivos donde aparecen temas o aspectos característicos del trauma.

*Sueños de carácter recurrente sobre el acontecimiento. En los niños puede haber sueños terroríficos de contenido irreconocible.

*El individuo actúa o tiene la sensación de que el acontecimiento traumático está ocurriendo. Se incluyen la sensación de revivir la experiencia, ilusiones, alucinaciones y flashbacks. Los niños pequeños pueden re escenificar el acontecimiento traumático específico.

*Malestar psicológico intenso al exponerse a estímulos internos o externos que simbolizan o recuerdan un aspecto del acontecimiento traumático.

*Respuestas fisiológicas al exponerse a estímulos internos o externos que simbolizan o recuerdan un aspecto del acontecimiento traumático.

3. Evitación persistente de estímulos asociados al trauma y embotamiento de la reactividad general del individuo, tal y como indican tres o más de los siguientes síntomas:

*Esfuerzos para evitar pensamientos, sentimientos o conversaciones sobre el suceso traumático

*Mecanismo de disociación psíquica que es una alteración temporal de las funciones de integración de la conciencia que separa el acontecimiento traumático ocurrido de los sentimientos generados por este para sentir como si eso le hubiera pasado a otro

*Mecanismo de evitación que puede producir la amnesia total o parcial de un aspecto puntual del acontecimiento traumático

*Embotamiento psíquico de la capacidad de respuesta del individuo por el temor, la desesperanza o el horror

*Esfuerzos para evitar actividades, lugares o personas que motivan recuerdos del trauma

*Incapacidad para recordar un aspecto importante del trauma

*Reducción acusada del interés, la participación en actividades significativas y la disminución de la reactividad al mundo exterior, denominada «anestesia emocional»

*Sensación de desapego o enajenación frente a los demás

*Restricción de la vida afectiva y disminución de la capacidad para sentir emociones, especialmente las que hacen referencia a la intimidad, ternura y sexualidad en aquellos que han sido víctimas de un trauma sexual

*Sensación de un futuro desolador, pesimismo

4. Síntomas persistentes de aumento de la activación, tal y como indican dos o más de los siguientes síntomas:

*Insomnio de conciliación o de mantenimiento

*Irritabilidad o ataques de ira

*Dificultades para concentrarse

*Hipervigilancia

*Sobresaltos

*Síntomas de ansiedad que no existían antes del trauma

El Doctor Stanley, hiso una pausa antes de seguir hablando. Necesitaba que Alucard e Integra entendieran que Christopher estaba traumado. Y que entendieran lo que eso conllevaba. —El tiempo mínimo de evolución de los síntomas es de un mes. Las alteraciones provocan malestar clínico significativo o deterioro social, laboral o de otras áreas importantes de la actividad del individuo. El trastorno es agudo si los síntomas persisten menos de tres meses. Su prolongación hará que se considere crónico. En los casos en los cuales los síntomas se inician después de seis meses de padecido el evento traumático, se considerará de inicio demorado.

—Entendemos Doctor Stanley. Lo llamaremos si algo ocurre—dijo Alucard.

—De acuerdo—dijo el Doctor Stanley—Pueden llevar a Christopher a su habitación. Ya lo alimentamos. —Integra cargo a su hijo en brazos, al llegar a la habitación, Christopher abrió sus ojos y sin que Integra pudiera decir o hacer nada, su hijo empezó a gritar, como si fuera víctima de la más cruel tortura de la Edad Media.

—Drake, hijo—dijo su madre, mirándolo con sus ojos azules. Sin dejar de gritar. Drake pareció calmarse, al darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. —Drake, soy yo, tu madre. Soy Integra—Drake pareció relajarse. Luego, tomo un juguete y se alejó de Integra como si ella fuera a atacarlo, y se refugió en un rincón de su habitación. Su rubio cabello caía sobre sus ojos rojos, en sus ojos, se veía que el niño era presa del pánico.

Ante el grito. Alucard, Walter, Victoria y Bernadotte salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Drake.

El niño pareció reconocer a su madre por un instante, pero luego, el sol se hiso presente, colándose por la ventana. Christopher, que no había sido sellado, cambio al instante sus ropas rasgadas y polvorientas por un conjunto de cuero.

Los 4 se hicieron presentes en la habitación. Alucard abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, para no ir a espantar a su hijo.

Al entrar, lo encontraron con los ojos muy abiertos, con el Sello en situación A y abrazando un juguete. Integra intento acercarse a su hijo, pero Alucard la alejo de Christopher.

—Está en Situación A. —Explico Alucard—No es buena idea que te le acerques. —Integra se sentía impotente. No se podía acercar a su hijo. A su hijo que ahora la necesitaba más que nunca. En eso, se escuchó la reja de la puerta delantera ser abierta. Christopher pareció asustarse aún más. El sello volvió a su estado natural—Ahora si puedes acercarte—Integra abrazo a su hijo. Y miro por la ventana. Eran los miembros del Consejo y de la Mesa Redonda.

—Alucard—dijo Integra mientras seguía abrazando a su hijo, intentado calmarlo, quien susurraba de vez en cuando fuera de sí "Sellado" Integra sin perder tiempo, miro las manos de su hijo: blancas. No le habían puesto el sello en las manos. El Sello, que Iscariote se había atrevido a ponerle, estaba en su pecho. Integra hirvió en rabia. —Búscalos, encuéntralos… ¡y Asesínalos!

—A la orden, Integra—dijo Alucard mientras salía a su misión, de encontrar a Iscariote y hacerlos pagar.

—Sir Integra—dijo Walter entrando en la habitación del joven Sir Hellsing. Christopher volteo a mirarle preso del pánico. —El Consejo y la Mesa Redonda han llegado. Sir Hellsing no parece en condiciones de recibirlos. —Walter se asustó por la mirada fija y casi sin vida de Christopher.

—Yo iré para recibirlos—dijo Integra intentando ponerse de pie, pero Christopher no soltaba su mano, Integra volteo a mirarlo y su niño la miro con ojos de cordero degollado. Susurro.

—_Sellado—_lógicamente, eso no era lo que él deseaba decirle. Pero parecía ser lo único que podía decir en ese instante. Parecía que quería decirle "Quédate a mi lado" —_Sellado_. —Volvió a susurrar pero con desesperación, sin soltar la mano de su madre. Parecía querer decirle "No te vayas". La mirada de desesperanza de su hijo, la obligo a quedarse con él.

—Sir Integra—dijo Walter apareciendo—La están esperando.

—_Sellado_—dijo Christopher con un hilillo de voz, mientras que gruesas lágrimas de sangre se formaban en sus ojos.

—Bien, iré para hablar con ellos—dijo Integra, mientras cargaba a Christopher en brazos.

Los miembros de la Mesa Redonda parecían molestarse por el hecho de hacerles esperar tanto. Los miembros del Consejo, parecían calmados y entendían que Christopher, había pasado por una situación traumática.

—Lamento la demora—dijo Integra, mientras cargaba a Christopher en brazos y lo sentaba en sus piernas.

—Sir Integra ¿Podría usted decirnos porque también se encuentra usted hoy entre nosotros? —Pregunto Seward.

—_Sellado_—dijo Christopher con un hilo de voz.

—Mi hijo se encuentra en Shock. Sir Seward. Así que hoy tendrán que decirme lo que ocurre. —Dijo Integra, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

—Sir Integra—comenzó Sir Penwood—El Consejo y la Mesa Redonda. Deseamos hablar con usted sobre un contrataque a Iscariote XIII. Por lo que le han hecho a Sir Drake.

—_Sellado_—susurro Christopher.

—De acuerdo—dijo Integra. La reunión finalizo e Integra volvió con su hijo en brazos por los pasillos, llegaron a la habitación del niño y Christopher la miro fijamente, esa mirada incluso llego a asustarle un poco.

—_Sella…_—comenzó a susurrar pero se quedó en silencio y sin previo aviso, mordió a su madre en el cuello. Integra se encontraba bien, Christopher no la había transformado. Y el niño pareció volver a la normalidad— ¿Mamá? O Dios… ¿Qué hice?

—Tranquilo Christopher—dijo su madre sonriéndole. — ¿Sabes? Después de todo esto. Tu padre y yo hemos considerado en que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones en familia.

— ¡Suena fantástico! —dijo Christopher feliz.


	8. Herederos: Hellsing, Holmwood y Anderson

**Los personajes de Hellsing, Crónicas Vampíricas e Inframundo no me pertenecen.**

**Solo me pertinence: Christopher Drake Dracula Hellsing, Christina Holmwood, Marilyn Holmwood y Stephen Anderson.**

Recuerdo de Christina

Recuerdo

_Cuando Christopher fue enviado a la mansión Holmwood. Allí, conoció a la hija de Christina: Marilyn. Ambos niños vivieron una gran vida en la Mansión y entre ambos manejaron la Mascarada._

_Luego del intento de suicidio de Integra. Christopher dejo a Marilyn como líder de La Mascarada._

Fin del Recuerdo

Recuerdo de Integra

Recuerdo

_De los miembros de la mesa redonda: Solo 3 de ellos decidieron que Integra se quedara con Christopher: Sir Islands, Sir Penwood y la Reina. Los otros 9, decían que deberían de matar a Integra. Entonces, Alexander Anderson interfirió, diciendo que todos los niños nacían por obra y gracia de Dios. La Reina dijo a Integra que dejara a Christopher en manos de alguna amiga. En manos de alguien confiable. _

—_Christina Holmwood—dijo Integra, con un suspiro, dejo ver que detrás de esa mujer fuerte. Había una madre que deseaba cumplir su papel—No puedo pensar en nadie mejor, para criar a mi hijo. _

—_Está decidido—dijo la Reina—Cuando Christopher cumpla 18 años. Tomará el mando de Hellsing._

Fin del Recuerdo

Pip Bernadotte, interrumpió los recuerdos de Integra y Christopher.

—Sir Hellsing—dijo Pip entrando en la oficina.

— ¿Ocurre algo Pip? —pregunto Integra. Luego recordó que ya no era líder de Hellsing.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Christopher.

—Su novia vino a verlo, Sir Hellsing—dijo Pip con una sonrisa burlona.

— **¿Novia?** —preguntaron madre e hijo.

— ¿Ya tienes novia Chris? —pregunto su madre. El niño negó con la cabeza.

—Sir Hellsing—dijo Walter interrumpiendo— la joven Marilyn vino a verlo.

— **¿Marilyn?** —preguntaron madre e hijo. Entonces Christopher chasqueo sus dedos.

—Marilyn Holmwood. La hija de Christina—dijo Christopher.

Integra, Pip y Walter salieron, dejando a Christopher solo en la habitación. Cuando la puerta parecía apunto de azotarse violentamente, una mano enguantada tomo la puerta y la abrió. Revelando a Marilyn Holmwood.

Cabello oscuro, ojos azules y vestía un traje de saco negro, camisa blanca y pantalón negro.

—Hola, Sir Hellsing. Me alegra volverlo a ver —dijo Marilyn.

—Hola, Lady Holmwood. Yo también me alegro a verla de nuevo —dijo Christopher, mientras caminaba hacia la joven.

Afuera de la habitación. Se encontraban espiando algunas personas: Integra, Walter, Pip y Victoria de colada.

Cuando el rubio y la pelinegra estuvieron uno frente al otro. No dudaron en besarse.

Walter le tapó la boca a Victoria para que no los descubrieran. Era increíble la telenovela que se desarrollaba ante los 4 adultos.

El beso entre los Sir se fue intensificando, hasta abrazarse, como si intentaran comerse el uno al otro. Christopher y Marilyn se separaron un poco. Y recobraron la compostura. Ambos se sentaron y tomaron un aire profesional.

—La Mascarada va bien. No tenemos ataques en estos últimos días—dijo Marilyn.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. En estas últimas 2 semanas no ha habido ataques Vampíricos—dijo Christopher. Marilyn se burló de su "hermano"

— ¿Piensas que es obra de Víctor Corvinus? —pregunto Marilyn. Christopher asintió. Encendió su computador y le mostro un mapa de Londres y señalo los lugares donde estaban las Comarcas vampíricas.

—Víctor tomo el mando de estas 4 Comarcas que están aquí—dijo señalando las 4 Comarcas. —En cambio. Mi tío, tomo las 12 Comarcas, estas de aquí—ahora señalo las 12 Comarcas. —En algún momento, Víctor se encontró perdido y perseguido. No solo por los Vampiros de mi tío Mircea, sino por Hellsing y La Mascarada. Posiblemente… también por Iscariote.

— ¿Y hacia donde pudo haber huido? —pregunto Marilyn.

—Víctor huyo hacia…—se interrumpió cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó—Discúlpame Marilyn. —Christopher contesto a la llamada—Aquí Hellsing ¿Qué ocurre? —Del otro lado sonó una voz muy conocida.

—Disculpe por molestarlo Sir Hellsing—dijo la persona.

—Descuida, Heinkel—dijo Christopher. Sorprendiendo a la mujer— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Solo le llamo. Para avisarle que uno de nuestros Paladines dio con Víctor en…—Heinkel no pudo terminar. Pues fue interrumpida por Christopher.

—Víctor está en Roma—dijo Christopher—Víctor despertó a Mircea II Drácula y genero una guerra entre Comarcas. Ahora, Víctor busca a Marcus Corvinus: Hijo de Alexander y Elena. Marcus fue el primer Vampiro. Marcus fue mordido por un Murciélago y William por un Lobo… Luego mordió a Víctor. Deja de enviar a tus Paladines, al menos de que desees que todos acaben muertos. Ahora, este es un asunto de La Mascarada. —Christopher. Sin decir nada, salió de su oficina. Visiblemente preocupado, por el asunto de Víctor y Marcus.

Llego a los patios de la mansión, donde se sentó en la hierba.

—Papá—dijo Christopher. Alucard apareció.

— ¿Qué necesitas hijo? —pregunto Alucard.

—Te enviaremos a Roma. —dijo Christopher. Alucard. Por un instante, pudo haber jurado que estaba ante Integra. Por la forma fría en la cual hablo Alucard—Evita que Víctor despierte a Marcus. Si lo logra causara una guerra que podría destruir a todas las Comarcas. Podría destruir el anonimato Vampírico y Licántropo. Y cuando eso pase… también Hellsing y La Mascarada caerán.

—A la orden. Sir Hellsing—dijo Alucard mientras salía a su misión. Christopher sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro. Volteo a mirar a Marilyn.

—Christopher… tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien—dijo Marilyn abrazándole.

—No lo enviaremos solo—dijo Christopher, mientras le sonreía a Marilyn—Empaca tus cosas. Saldremos hacia Roma en 2 horas. —Christopher, Integra, Walter, Pip, Victoria y Marilyn empacaron sus maletas.

Mientras tanto, Heinkel. Se encontraba pensando. En lo incomodo de la situación. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese protestante a darle órdenes?

—Envíen a Anderson—dijo Heinkel.

—Heinkel ¿Estas segura? —pregunto su mano derecha.

—¡Envíen a Stephen Anderson! —grito Heinkel.

—A la orden—dijo el Sacerdote.

**Hellsing, La Mascarada e Iscariote XIII. Tres organizaciones en contra de Víctor Corvinus.**


End file.
